bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shūhei Hisagi
"Misiones, trabajos de editoriales, practicar con la guitarra, etc. - todas estas actividades lo mantienen ocupado todo el día, pero sigue siendo un joven confiable, brindando mucho apoyo a la 9 ª División." - Tite Kubo Shūhei Hisagi (檜佐木 修兵, Hisagi Shūhei) es el actual teniente de la 9ª División, siendo antiguamente su Capitán Kaname Tōsen. Actualmente se encuentra bajo las ordenes del capitán Kensei Muguruma. Apariencia Hisagi es un joven alto de figura atlética con un corto pelo negro oscuro y erizado hacia abajo, llegándole un poco más abajo de las orejas. Su traje Shinigami no es tan holgado como el de los demás, además, no posee mangas. Sus ojos son de color negro, que mantiene siempre entrecerrados. Tiene el número "69" (inspirado en Kensei Muguruma que le salvo la vida cuando aún era un niño aproximadamente 100 años antes de los eventos actuales narrados en la serie) en su mejilla izquierda y tiene un conjunto de cicatrices en su mejilla derecha (hechas en un ataque de un Hollow mientras estaba en la academia, en un entrenamiento en el mundo real junto con Renji, Kira y Hinamori). Lleva una gargantilla, y posee un brazalete en su brazo derecho, los cuales parecen tener propiedades explosivas tal y como se mostró en la pelea contra Findorr Calius. Debajo de su ojo izquierdo tiene algo parecido a una venda de color gris. Su rostro es muy parecido y recuerda a Kaien Shiba. Diecisiete meses después de la derrota de Aizen, el único cambio notorio de Hisagi es su peinado, dejándolo caer sobre su rostro y bajando cerca de sus orejas. Personalidad Shūhei es una persona madura y calmada siendo además muy amable con los demás, una actitud que contrasta enormemente con su apariencia punk. Hisagi es serio, astuto y sincero (ebrio, su "sinceridad" aumenta considerablemente). Él asume la responsabilidad por lo general, y tiende a evitar la violencia en cuando sea posible. Es alguien virtuoso, que siempre sigue las enseñanzas de su capitán. Sus opiniones solían coincidir hasta que se puso de manifiesto que Kaname Tōsen es un subordinado de Sōsuke Aizen. Después de que su Capitán traicione a la Sociedad de Almas con Aizen e Ichimaru, Hisagi forma una amistad con el antiguo amigo de Kaname, El capitán Sajin Komamura, teniendo los dos el objetivo de que Kaname abra los ojos y se de cuenta de la verdad.Goza de la compañía de Renji e Iduru Kira y algunas veces de Tetsuzaemon Iba. Además es compañero de tragos de Rangiku Matsumoto. Hisagi viene de la clase baja, y cuando se ve presionado por la falta de efectivo, está dispuesto a recurrir a cualquier fuente gratuita de comida disponible, incluyendo las sobras de comida proporcionada por alguien tan obtuso y estirado como el Teniente Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Shūhei ha declarado que no le gusta la forma de su Zanpakutō en la liberación Shikai, ya que le parece como "si quisiera arrancar la vida de las demás personas", además de tener cierto miedo a su espada. Pelea siempre con honor y justicia, dando además búsqueda y razón a la fuerza de sus caracteres.También parece que, mientras lucha, se convierte en una persona más oscura y pretende atemorizar a sus enemigos. Shūhei aprendió esto por su ex capitán, dado su "seguir el camino con el menor derramamiento de sangre" credo, lo que indica una proximidad razonable entre los dos. En ausencia de Tōsen, no sólo se encargo del liderazgo de su división, si no que también se convirtió en editor en jefe de Comunicación Seireitei. En el poco tiempo libre que tiene, le gusta practicar con una guitarra que encontró en una de sus misiones en el mundo humano y trajo a la Sociedad de Almas. Pero como los miembros de su división encuentran su práctica "algo" molesta, tiende a hacerlo en las montañas del Rukongai. Afortunadamente recibe la orientación adecuada en el manejo de este instrumento gracias a Yasutora Sado después de la invasión Ryoka. Hisagi sueña con formar una banda. Una vez publicó un artículo en el Seireitei Comunicación, titulada "Por favor Enseñeme! Shuhei Sensei!", Pero nunca consiguió ser muy popular, y fue cancelada después de haber publicado tres lecciones sobre los Shinigamis en la Sociedad de Almas. Hisagi también es el autor de "Esta Mano, Esa Mano, la Mano de allí y el Adiós a mi Yo de Ayer". También se sabe que él cocina bien y su comida favorita es la salchicha de Viena, mientras que él no le gustan los erizos de mar. Relaciones Iduru Kira thumb|Hisagi y KiraA Hisagi y a Kira se les ha visto juntos en muchas ocasiones de la serie, pudiéndose llegar a decir que son amigos muy cercanos. También se les ha visto cooperar en batalla, para lo cual hacen un buen equipo. En varias ocasiones se les ha visto juntos bebiendo con Renji y Tetsuzaemon Iba. Siempre le da ánimos a Kira, ya que este tiene demasiados problemas en su división. Hisagi mencionó en un omake que Kira se volvió alcohólico por todos esos problemas que tiene. Renji Abarai A Hisagi y a Renji se les ha visto caminando junto con Kira en algunos omakes. Se nota que son muy amigos ya que se les vio bebiendo junto con Tetsuzaemon Iba y con Kira para darle ánimos a este último. Se les ha visto cooperando juntos con Kira, Ichigo y Rukia en numerosas ocasiones en la Saga Bount y la Saga del Capitán Shūsuke Amagai (sólo en el animé). Tetsuzaemon Iba No se puede decir mucho sobre la relación que hay entre estos dos ya que se les ha visto juntos pocas veces; aunque se ven que son muy amigos. Solo se les vio juntos en la Saga del Capitán Shūsuke Amagai (solo en el anime), en muchos omakes y en un episodio de relleno. Rangiku Matsumoto thumb|left|Hisagi imaginando a Rangiku en bikini Hisagi es el compañero de tragos de Matsumoto. En varias ocasiones se les ha visto bebiendo juntos. En un omake junto a Kira, borrachos se desnudan ante Matsumoto (quién quiere tomarles fotos para la recaudación de fondos de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis ), pero sobrio no se deja desnudar por ésta. 'Asociación de Hombres Shinigami' thumb|Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis Hisagi es también un miembro de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami, no tiene un cargo en ella así que solo es otro miembro. Batallas *'Saga de la Sociedad de Almas' ** VS''' Yumichika Ayasegawa '''= DERROTA ** VS Kaname Tosen =''' INDETERMINADA''' * Saga de la Batalla por Karakura ** VS Findorr Calius = VICTORIA ** con Iduru Kira VS Ayon' = DERROTA' ** con Sajin Komamura VS Kaname Tōsen (Parte 1) = DERROTA ** con Sajin Komamura VS Kaname Tōsen (Parte 2) = VICTORIA * Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años ** VS Driscoll Berci = INTERFERIDA (por Yamamoto) ** VS Mashiro Kuna = ACTUAL Curiosidades *Posee uno de los cuatro juegos de Zanpakutō Gemelas en el Gotei 13, los otros juegos pertenecen a Syunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake y a Ichigo Kurosaki. *Gracias a la Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años,se sabe que Hisagi ya ha alcanzado su bankai ya que Kensei le dice que lo active. *Tite Kubo dice de él: "Misiones, trabajo en el periódico, tocar la guitarra, etc... Todas estas actividades lo mantienen ocupado todo el día, pero él todavía es bastante joven, siendo un gran apoyo para la 9ª División." *El "69" tatuado en su rostro es en homenaje a Kensei Muguruma (Kensei tiene un 69 tatuado en su pecho.), quién le salvó la vida hace 100 años. *Según la Cuarta División, su hígado ya está muy deteriorado por tanto beber sake. *En el episodio 38 se puede apreciar que Hisagi tiene los ojos de color gris. *No le da vergüenza estar desnudo frente a Rangiku Matsumoto cuando está borracho, pero sobrio no permite que ésta lo desnude. *Según Bleach: Bootleg, Hisagi ha recibido clases de guitarra por parte de Sado Yasutora, pero aparece en las'' 7 maravillas de Karakura'' (aunque solo por un momento), en el anime tocando la guitarra. *Hisagui comparte con su ex-capitán Kaname Tosen un single en el álbum "Bleach Concept Covers" en el cual interpretan la canción Thank You!! originalmente de Home Made Kazoku, el #2 ending de la serie. Este tema, los fans lo han marcado como el mejor del disco. Superando así a Tōshirō Hitsugaya (El #1 de las listas de popularidad) y a Ichigo Kurosaki (El protagonista de la serie). *Hisagi y Nanao Ise son los únicos subcapitanes que aparecen en el Turn Back The Pendulum. *Pertenece a la Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis. *Es el editor de la revista de noticias del Seireitei. *Cuando Rangiku presentó un estudio que da una mala opinión sobre artículo de Hisagi en la Seireitei Communication, titulado “¡Por favor Enséñame! ¡¡Shūhei Sensei!!”, Hisagi se negó de salir de la oficina del editor durante tres días. Irónicamente, Irónicamente, dado su enamorado de ella, que parece no haber leído la parte de su revisión en la que agregó "lindo" en su opinión sobre él. *Durante la segunda película en la que estuvo presente, Hisagi fue llamado como capitán-sustituto, lo que podría cuestionar su rango actual en su división. *En el'' Omake'' del capítulo 280 (del anime) se le pude ver tocando una guitarra. *Su zanpakuto, Kazeshini, se posicionó en el 6º lugar en la encuesta de Zanpakutōs. *En las encuestas de popularidad de Bleach, Shūhei se ha clasificado en el 47º lugar en la segunda, 13º en la tercera y 14º en la cuarta. *Es, junto a todos los tenientes, capitanes, Shinji Hirako, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, Isshin Kurosaki y Hanatarō Yamada, uno de los Shinigamis que aportaron su reiatsu para devolverle sus poderes de Shinigami a Ichigo Kurosaki. *Se ha llegado a especular que la venda gris de su cara sea en realidad un tatuaje. *En el databook Official Character Book 4 The Rebooted Souls se revela el kanji que lo representa, siendo 矜 que significa "Simpatía". Citas *(A Findorr Calius):'' "Quien no teme a su propia espada, no tiene derecho a empuñar una espada".'' *''(A Findorr Calius): ''"No me gusta esta espada... porque pareciera como si fuese a cortar la mismísima vida." (Refiriéndose a Kazeshini en su forma Shikai) *(A Kaname Tōsen tras atravesarlo con su Zanpakutō): "Realmente usted ya no es el Capitán Tōsen, cuando no podía ver pudo haber esquivado fácilmente este ataque... Sega... Kazeshini." *(A Kensei Muguruma): "Capitán Muguruma.... siempre le he admirado y respetado pero pero no voy a permitir que hable mal del Capitán Tōsen" *(Poema Tomo 38): "El único temor verdadero es llegar a ser un guerrero que no conoce el miedo." Otras apariciones Hisagi hace su debut en los videojuegos desde Bleach: Heat the Soul 3, también aparece en los juegos del nintendo DS. En los videojuegos mostró su shikai desde Bleach: Heat The Soul 6 y sus sucesoras. Hisagi aparece en tres de las películas del anime: Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, y Bleach: Fade to Black. Navegación en:Shūhei Hisagi de:Shūhei Hisagi Categoría:Subcapitanes Shinigami Categoría:Shinigami Categoría:Asociación de Hombres Shinigamis